sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moon Geun Young
thumb|340px|Moon Geun Young Perfil * Nombre: 문근영 / Moon Geun-Young * Profesión: Actriz, Modelo, Cantante y bailarina * Fecha de Nacimiento: 06-Mayo-1987 (28 Años) * Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangju , Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: 1.65m * Peso: 45 kg * Tipo de Sangre: B * Signo: Tauro * Signo Chino: '''Conejo * '''Familia: '''Padres y una hermana menor * '''Agencia: Namoo Actors Dramas * The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) * The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC,2013) * Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) * Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) * Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) * The Painter of Wind (SBS, 2008) * Wife (KBS, 2003) * Life is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) * The Lost Empire(KBS, 2001) * Autumn Tale(KBS, 2000) * Medical Center(SBS, 2000) Cameo * Potato (KBS, 1999) Programas TV * running man (2012) cap 113-114 Películas * Sado / The Throne (2015) * Love Me Not / Love and Such Is Not Necessary (2006) * Innocent Steps / Dancing Princess (2005) * My Little Bride (2004) * Into The Mirror (2003) * A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) * Lover's Concerto (2002) * On My Way (2001) Temas para películas * I do not know tema para Innocent Steps * I do not know (Chinese Ver.) tema para Innocent Steps * I still do not love ''tema para My Little Bride Teatro * Closer (2010) como Alice Portavoz * Embajadora de Pink Ribbon (Cáncer de mama) ''(2007–presente) * Embajadora de National Election Commission (2005) * Embajadora de Young Voter's Campaign (2004) * Embajadora de Korean e-Learning Initiative (2004) * Embajadora de Gwangju International Film Festival (2004-2003) * Embajadora de Gwangju Kimchi Festival (2003) Reconocimientos * 2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a la Popularidad * 2010 Golden Ticket Award: 'Premio por participacion en ''Closer * '''2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards: '''Female Buzz Award (Mary Stayed Out All Night) * '''2010 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Jang Geun Suk (Mary Stayed Out All Night) * 2010 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Actriz Popular (Cinderella's Sister) (Mary Stayed Out All Night) * 2010 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Actriz por Excelencia (Cinderella's Sister) * 2010 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Acrtiz (Cinderella's Sister ) * 2009 4th Seoul Drama Awards: Premio Actriz Popular (The Painter of Wind) * 2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actriz Protagonista (The Painter of Wind ) * 2008 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Daesang (The Painter of Wind) * 2008 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Moon Chae Won (The Painter of Wind) * 2008 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top 10 (The Painter of Wind) * 2008 Grime Awards:'''Preamio Mejor Actriz en Serie TV (The Painter of Wind) * '''2006 29th Golden Cinematography Awards: Mejor Actriz (Innocent Steps) * 2005 42nd Daejong Film Awards: Premio Actriz Popular (Innocent Steps) * 2004 25th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio Actriz Popular (My Little Bride) * 2004 12th Choonsa Film Awards: Premio Mejor Nueva Actriz (My Little Bride) * 2004 41st Daejong Film Awards: Premio Actriz Popular (My Little Bride) * 2004 41st Daejong Film Awards: Premio Mejor Nueva Actriz (My Little Bride) * 2000 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Actriz Joven (Autumn Tale) Discografía Curiosidades * Educación: ** Preparatoria Gwangju Kukje ** Universidad Sungkyunkwan (Literatura Coreana) * Aficiones: Escuchar música, leer y bailar. * Religión/filosofía: '''budismo. * '''Grupo favorito: '''2NE1 * '''Familia: Padres y una hermana menor. * Es conocida como The Nation's Little Sister (La hermana pequeña de la Nación) junto a IU y Suzy de Miss A . * Antes de debutar como actriz, hizo varios anuncios y era modelo. Comenzó a modelar a los 12 años. * Es la actriz mas joven en recibir un Dae Sang (premio mayor), el cual se le otorgo por su actuación en el drama "The Painter Of The Wind". * En abril de 2009, Moon Geun Young hizo donaciones al Centro Infantil Haenam usado como una sala de estudios para los estudiantes pobres al NGO group Good People grupo de caridad internacional de las Naciones Unidas UCOSCO con el objetivo de mejorar la auto-sustentabilidad y la erradicación de la pobreza extrema a través de la restauración de la autoestima con los principios de la dignidad humana y la igualdad a nivel global. * Donó más de 850 millones de won en los últimos seis años a la Community Chest de Corea, una red nacional de 16 organizaciones de recaudación de fondos sin fines de lucro, convirtiéndose en el mayor donante individual. * Ha donado cerca de 100 millones de won a Morning Reading, una organización sin fines de lucro que promueve la lectura de libros. Dio 4,300,000 won en 2005, 4 millones de won en 2006 y 70 millones de won en 2007. Moon Geun Young hizo las donaciones en secreto a través de su madre, la joven Seon Ryu, pero sus buenas acciones se dieron a conocer cuando Morning Reading reveló esta información vía online en 2007. * Donó unos 300 millones de won en 2006 a un centro de aprendizaje para los niños pobres en Haenam, provincia de Cholla del Sur, cerca de su ciudad natal de Gwangju. Bae Yo Seop abrió una sala de estudio después de la escuela para los niños de familias monoparentales pobres o para proseguir sus estudios de forma gratuita en 2002. Un nuevo edificio, equipado con biblioteca, sala de informática, baños y comedor se construyó sobre la tierra. El gasto de 200 millones de won también fue cubierto por la Moon. * Volvió a mostrar su generosidad mediante la construcción de una biblioteca para los jóvenes coreanos que viven en Australia. La actriz va a apoyar la construcción de la biblioteca (100 millones de won), y la donación de libros. Moon ha llevado a cabo la donación de libros con su propio dinero desde 2006, cuando vio durante una visita a sus parientes en Australia como los jóvenes estudiantes coreanos no tenían suficientes libros o lugares para aprender coreano. Ella trabajó con la Escuela Linfield coreana en Sydney para construir una biblioteca coreana permanente, llamada la biblioteca Han Geul. * Después de 8 años desde su última pelicula,la actriz hará su regreso a la pantalla grande protagonizando, junto a Yoo Ah In (príncipe Sado),Song Kang Ho (rey Yeong Jo) y otros destacados actores,la película Sado del director Lee Joon Ik,el mismo de The King and the Clown * Comparte cumpleaños con Baek Hyun. * En el programa de variedades running man tenia una cierta afinidad con Kim Jong Kook lo cual o llevo ponerse muy nervioso. Enlaces * Daum Cafe * Pefil (Nate) * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Epg) * HanCinema Galería Moon-geun-young-for-basic-house2.jpg|masson geun young 7a92e38260fb489185b39adfae1cdd49.jpg|masson geun young 303786_image2_1.jpg|masson geun young descarga.jpg|masson geun young Moon_Geun_Young_2.jpg|masson geun young Moon_Geun_Young3.jpg|masson geun young Moon_GeunYoung.jpg|masson geun young Moon_Geun-Young.jpg|masson geun young moon-geun-young.jpeg|masson geun young Moon-Geun-Young-15.jpg|masson geun young moon-geun-young-profile.jpg|masson geun young Screen-Shot-2012-11-02-at-12.35.35-PM.png|masson geun young 1442823259-1442396417-ngoi-sao--8-.jpg|Moon Geun Young Moon Geun Young.jpg|Moon Geun Young korean-actress-moon-geun-young-allure-magazine-october-2015-photoshoot-fashion (1).png|Moon Geun Young korean-actress-moon-geun-young-allure-magazine-october-2015-photoshoot-fashion.png|Moon Geun Young korean-actress-moon-geun-young-harpers-bazaar-magazine-october-2015-photoshoot-fashion (1).png|Moon Geun Young korean-actress-moon-geun-young-harpers-bazaar-magazine-october-2015-photoshoot-fashion.png|Moon Geun Young mgy_115.jpg|Moon Geun Young moon-geun-young_1442543136_moon_geun_young3.jpg|Moon Geun Young mgy_116.jpg|Moon Geun Young